Navy and Crimson
by Vergissco
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek Aokaga alias AominexKagami, ratenya bisa beda2 jadinya.. untuk jaga2 ratenya M. Chapter baru tidak menentu kapan updatenya, sesuai mood dan jika ada ide
1. Cry

**1 Cry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks.. hiks.."Seorang anak kecil duduk di ayunan sekagi menyeka air matanya.

"Taiga.. Taiga!"Seorang anak kecil lain, yang sepertinya berteman dengan yang menangis itu berlari menghampiri.

"Taiga, heii.. kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aomine.."

Aomine terdiam, jarang sekali Taiga memanggilnya dengan nama itu. "...Ta-Kagami..?"

"Pergilah!"

Lagi, Aomine terdiam. Taiga tidak pernah menangis, saat ia jatuh dari sepeda, dikalahkan basket maupun game olehnya. Dia tidak pernah menangis. Hanya, _hampir_ menangis. Saat ia lupa membawa PR, dibully kakak kelas dan lain-lain.

"K-kagami, hei.. bicara padaku bodoooh!"Aomine mengguncang pundak Kagami.

"..., maaf aku menangis"

Aomine tidak mengerti. "Tak apa Taiga.. semua orang pernah menangis"Aomine memeluk Kagami, mengusap kepalanya lembut. Sementara Kagami menangis di pundaknya.

Kagami mundur. Melepas pelukan Aomine "Bahkan kau?"Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"A-apa? Tentu saja aku pernah menangis bodoh!, aku ini manusia"

"T-tapi kau.. kau kan kuat Aomine! Kau orang paling kuat di sekolah!"

"... Bahkan orang yang 'kuat' pun pernah jatuh Kagami, kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"..., aku merasa lemah, umm.. kau ini keren.. mereka pasti akan mengejekku kalau aku dekat denganmu"

Aomine tertawa. Kagami manyun. "Siapa yang peduli mereka bilang apa, yang aku pedulikan hanya Taiga-kuu~ umm, kenapa juga kau menangis?"

Air mata yang mulai surut mengalir lagi. Kagami mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Aomine. "Aku jatuh.."

"Hm? Kau pernah jatuh sebelumnya. Dan tidak menangis kan?"

"Seekor anjing mengejarku Aho! Lalu aku tersandung, dan anjing itu menjilat wajahku itu mengerikan!"Kagami manyun unyu.

Aomine mengacak rambut Kagami gemas. "Itu artinya anjing itu suka padamu, Bakagami"

"S-sungguh"

"Hmm.. kudengar begitu"

 _Lick!_

"Eh?" Aomine menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja err.. dijilat Kagami.

"Aku suka padamu Daiki!"

* * *

 **A/N:/Tebar tropicanaslim**


	2. Locked

**2 Locked**

"Sudahlah hoi.. kau merusak pita suaramu"Tegur Aomine pada pemuda surai crimson yang sedari tadi memukul-mukul pintu dan berteriak 'tolong'.

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang jahat"

"Diam aho! Lebih baik kau bantu aku keluar dari sini"

Yak, mereka berdua terkunci. Disebuah ruangan yang sangat sempit yang isinya alat bersih-bersih.

Bagaimana mereka bisa berada disana? Yahh.. pintu ruangan itu sudah agak rusak jadi hanya bisa dibuka dari luar. Salahkan Aomine karna tidak tahu itu.

Dan alasan mereka berdua ada di ruangan itu juga salah Aomine.

Tadi saat latihan klub, Aomine datang ke Seirin.

Entah karna alasan apa, katanya sih bosan, iseng-iseng aja. Semuanya tidak keberatan soal Aomine Tapi dia membuat Kagami kesal.

Aomine tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi bagi Kagami, melihat Aomine berdiri saja sudah menyebalkan. (Apalagi dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya selagi menyeringai)

Jadi mereka berkelahi. Tidak menggunakan fisik, hanya adu mulut. Tapi cukup untuk membangunkan hulk di dalam jiwa Aida Riko.

Hukumannya tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya disuruh membersihkan lapangan alias mengepelnya. Saat mereka hendak mengambil pel and friends. Aomine menutup pintunya, alasannya? Karna Kagami bilang 'jangan tutup pintunya'.

"Aargh! Ini semua salahmu!"Kagami menatap Aomine dengan tajam.

Aomine menyeringai dan menggedikkan bahunya "Bukan salahku kalau aku tidak tahu pintunya rusak"

Kagami kehilangan kesabaran dan menarik kerah Aomine. "Aku kan sudah bilang jangan tutup pitunya! Makannya dengar dong! Lagipula sedang apa kau disini?! Mengganggu hah?!"

Aomine tertawa, melepaskan cengkraman Kagami pada kerah bajunya. "Ya, kau benar. Aku disini untuk mengganggu, mengganggumu tepatnya"Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami selagi mengelus pipinya dengan sebelah tangan.

"...Aho.."Kagami bergumam pelan. Sungguh, sebenarnya berjuta sumpah serapah ingin sekali ia teriaki di depan wajah Aomine, tapi semuanya berubah menjadi satu kata itu. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya hingga telinga.

"..K-kita harus kelua-ahn"Kalimatnya terpotong desahannya sendiri saat merasakan dengkul Aomine menggesek selangkangannya.

Kali ini wajah Aomine yang tampak memerah.

"A-aomine, berhenti"Kata Kagami lesu selagi memegangi dengkul Aomine

"K-kau yang bergerak tahu! Aku tidak melakukan apapun.."Kata Aomine terbata-bata selagi memalingkan wajahnya yang dihiasi warna merah. Aomine mengangkat kedua tangan Kagami yang memegangi dengkulnya, menguncinya diatas kepala kagami dengan satu tangan.

Dan secara entah-sengaja-atau-tidak, lebih menekan dengkulnya ke selangkangan Kagami. Membuatnya mendesah lebih keras.

"A-aomine.."Kagami melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Aomine. "M-mundur!"Katanya sambil mendorong pundak Aomine dengan sekuat tenaga.

Aomine menoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada celah untuk mundur. Lantai penuh dengan botol pembersih, sikat dan sebagainya.

"Mundur kemana?"Aomine mencondongkan tubuh kedepan. Jarak wajah mereka hanya bersisa 0,000~9.

Kagami menggigit bibir. Menatap Aomine kesal. Rona merah belum hilang dari pipinya.

"M-mundur!"Kagami mendorong Aomine lebih kuat.

Aomine terpeleset botol pembersih lantai yang tergeletak. Kagami masih mencengkram pundak Aomine.

Punggung Aomine menempel ke tembok. Begitu juga bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Kagami.

Kagami shock. Aomine girang.

Aomine memeluk pinggang dengan satu tangan dan mendorong tengkuk Kagami dengan tangan yang lain. Menjilat bibirnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kagami masih membeku. Saat otaknya sudah bisa berfikir jernih. Ia membuka mulut, ingin berteriak. Aomine mengira itu adalah tanda untuk lidahnya bisa menjelajahi mulut Kagami.

Kagami mendesah. Tangannya mencengkram pundak Aomine, mendorongnya.

Bibir mereka berpisah sebentar karena dorongan Kagami. Namun langsung bertemu kembali saat Aomine mendorong Kagami sehingga punggung Kagami yang menempel ke tembok sekarang.

Tangan Kagami berpindah ke punggung Aomine. Mencakar, memukul, apapun yang bisa membuatnya menghirup udara.

Aomine mundur, mengerti kebutuhan utama Kagami. Oksigen.

"Haahh..hahh, Aho!-"Kagami hendak berteriak ke wajah Aomine namun terpotong saat tangan Aomine masuk ke dalam seragamnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Jika Aomine tidak menahannya munngkin ia akan terjatuh.

"J-jangan.."Kata Kagami lemas. Tangannya meraih tangan Aomine yang masuk ke dalam seragam.

Namun tangan Aomine yang satu lagi meremas pantat Kagami. Membuatnya mendesah keras, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Aomine tertawa. "Jangan ditutup sayang, suaramu manis sekali.."Aomine berbisik seduktif di telinga Kagami lalu menjilatnya. Kagami mengerang.

Kedua tangan Aomine berhasil menyikap seragam Kagami sampai dada. Kagami hanya bisa pasrah dibawah dominasi Aomine.

"B-berhenti, kumohon.. Aomine.."

Aktivitas tangannya terhenti. "Berhenti?"Aomine tertawa.

Tangan kanannya meraba milik Kagami yang menonjol di celananya. Meminta perhatian.

"Nnngh.."

"Ooh, aku tidak yakin kau ingi berhenti. Kau harus lebih jujur Taiga.."Aomine mencium leher Kagami, menjilat telinga Kagami lalu mencium pipi Kagami.

Target terakhir, bibir Kagami.

Dengan satu tangan Aomine mengusap bibir Kagami. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi membuka resleting celana Kagami secara perlahan.

Tinggal 3 cm lagi, 2.. 1.. dannn..!

Kagami menutup mulut Aomine.

 _Cleek.._

Iris Navy dan Crimson keduanya terpaku ke pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat yang sekarang sudah terbuka. Menampakkan Furihata yang bergetar ketakutan melihat Aomine yang menatapnya tajam.

Sementara Kagami menatap Furihata seperti seorang anak kecil melihat setoples kue coklat.

"M, m-maaf!"Furihata hendak membanting pintu Namun dihentikan tangan Kagami.

"Hey.. tidak apa, kau tahu pintunya rusak.. terima kasih Furihata!"Kagami berterimakasih dengan senyuman unyuk di wajahnya.

Kagami merapihkan seragamnya sebelum berlari keluar menikmati kebebasannya.

Sementara Aomine mengeluarkan aura kelam yang membuat Furihata pingsan. Ia menyeringai lebar selagi mengikuti Kagami yang sedang berbahagia akan kebebasannya.

Jangan pikir kau sudah bebas Kagami, sepertinya kau akan diikat di kasur seumur hidupmu.

 **A/N:Selebihnya saya serahkan pada imajinasi anda sekalian :**


	3. YandereMine!

**3 YandereMine!**

Taiga itu indah. Dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Dari hatinya sampai fisiknya. Senyumnya dan tubuhnya. Matanya dan bibirnya..

Aku, Aomine Daiki. Bertugas untuk melindungi keindahan itu.

Keindahan manusia tidak akan bertahan selamanya, ada yang namanya masa tua dan..

Kematian.

Dan, aku. Aomine Daiki, telah menemukan cara mempertahankan keindahan itu.

Setelah bertahun-tahun aku mencoba pada beberapa hewan. Setelah meledakkan laboratorium kimia berkali-kali.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Akhirnya aku tidak perlu lelah menghabisi nyawa setiap orang yang melirik Taiga.

Taiga milikku.

Sungguh, dia terlalu indah. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengusir serangga dari bunga yang cantik ini.

Jadi, lebih baik aku petik saja dan simpan untuk diri sendiri.

Ah.. bagimana ya..

Sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu aku penasaran dengan cara mempertahankan keindahan manusia.

Semuanya dimulai saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun.

Aku tidak sengaja membunuh seekor kucing.

Anak kucing yang lucu.

Aku menggendongnya dengan cara yang salah lalu tidak sengaja mencekiknya.

Satsuki menangis melihat anak kucing itu mati. Ayahku marah dan menasihatiku.

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang.

Rasanya anak kucing itu terlihat lebih tenang saat mati.

Jadi aku membunuh hewan lain.

Tikus, kucing, burung, anjing.

Lalu menyimpan mayatnya di kamar.

Mayat mereka dikerubuni belatung.

Ibu benar-benar marah saat mengetahui aku membunuh hewan-hewan itu.

Memang apa salahnya melakukan apa yang kau suka?

Aku memasang wajah datar mendengar omelan ibu. Tidak peduli apa katanya aku masih suka melakukan itu.

Misalnya anjing tetangga yang suka merusak taman ibu. Aku membunuhnya, dan itu menguntungkan bukan?

Jika aku hendak memetik bunga, untuk menghindari serangga-serangga itu. Bisa saja bunga itu layu.

Aku tidak ingin Taigaku menjadi seperti itu.

Jadi aku mencari tahu caranya.

Membuat kecantikan manusia bertahan selamanya saat mereka meninggal.

Mendandani, membuat mereka enak dipandang.

Suatu hari ibu benar-benar marah. Ia menamparku dan meneriakku 'pembunuh'

Itu tidak benar, aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang aku suka.

"DIAM!"

Aku berteriak pada ibu lalu menusuknya dengan pisau.

Wajah ibu dipenuhi darah. Darah itu tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang cantik jadi aku mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan.

Wajah ibu saat itu lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

Aku panik dan lari dari rumah. Tidak bisa hidup satu hari tanpa melihat wajah indah orang yang meninggal.

Sayangnya mereka hanya bertahan sementara.

.

Taiga itu indah.

Seperti bunga. Bunga yang indah dan harum.

Banyak serangga yang ingin menghinggapinya.

Aku tidak mau itu terjadi jadi aku memetiknya.

Dalam beberapa hari bunga itu akan layu.

Jadi aku mencari tahu cara agar keindahan bunga itu tetap terjaga.

"Unggh.."Taiga menggeliat di kasurku, aku duduk di kursi yang diletakkan di samping kasur, menyeringai.

"Kau sudah bangun nee Taiga?"

"D-Daiki?" Ia hendak bangun, namun tangan dan kakinya terikat ke kasur.

"Daiki.."Ia memanggil namaku lagi, namun kali ini suaranya bergetar ketakutan. "A-apa ini, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku tertawa. Aku suka ekspresi takutnya. Menggemaskan.

Kagami menggeliat berusaha keluar. Sesekali berteriak tolong saat melihat seringaiku.

Aku berdiri, mengelus pipinya yang lembut lalu mengambil sebuah suntikan berisi cairan yang bertahun-tahun aku ciptakan.

"L-lepaskan! Daiki, ini tidak lucu!"

Aku memegang lengannya erat. Berusaha membuatnya berhenti bergerak. "Jangan bergerak-gerak sayang, ini tidak akan sakit sedikitpun jika kau diam"

Kagami masih menggeliat. Seharusnya ia tahu ini, semua korban itu. Alex, Himuro, Kuroko, Kise dan semuanya. Noda merah di seragam Aomine yang katanya saus.

Semua patung hewan yang ada di rumah Aomine. Yang benar-benar tidak seperti patung. Usahanya menjual manekin.

Dan polisi sudah menangkap orang yang salah.

Semua ini karna ia terlalu mencintai Aomine.

Tepat saat Aomine selesai dengan apapun yang akan ia lakukan. Tidak akan ada yang curiga.

Seharusnya ia yang membuat minuman untuk ayahnya, bukan Aomine. Pasti kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi.

Ibunya sudah meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Dan orang-orang akan mengira ia lari.

Lari dari rumah. Tidak ada yang tahu sejak saat itu dia tinggal dengan Aomine.

Tidak ada yang curiga.

Kagami menggeleng. "Tidak, D-daiki lepaskan aku kumohon.." Air mata membendung di matanya.

Aku tertawa. "Aku suka saat kau memohon seperti itu"

"Tidak!"Kagami berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Aomine.

Senyuman menghilangdari wajah Aomine. Ekspresinya datar saat ia menuangkan sesuatu ke sapu tangan.

"Apa itu balasanmu untuk orang yang membiayai apapun untukmu?"

Kagami menggigit bibirnya.

Aomine tertawa. "Terutama kebutuhan makanmu"

"Daiki.."

"Ayolah taiga.. ini akan menyenangkan. Kau boleh memilih ingin memakai apa nanti"

Aomine menyentuh pipi Kagami. "Hmm... kalau boleh aku sarankan.. baju maid akan cocok denganmu"

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau lihat bukan?, manekin-manekin di basement. Mereka indah bukan? Kau akan menjadi karyaku yang paling indah Kagami.. Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah. Aku tidak akan memberikanmu pada siapapun, semahal apapun mereka akan membayar"

"T-tidak! Dai-mffh"Aomine membungkamnya dengan sapu tangan itu.

 _K-kloroform.._

" _I love you, my beautiful Taiga.."_ Aomine berbisik di telinga Kagami.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya menutup.

 **A/N : Psychopath is better than no path,**

 **Jadi.. kemarin ngeliat game mad father terus dapet inspirasi deh.. lahirlah ff gaje nan absurd ini.**

 **Bisa jadi sambungan chapter sebelumnya mungkin...? /ganyambung. Terserah reader aja :3**


	4. Candy

Kagami duduk di bench di pinggir lapangan. Aomine menyusul, melempar sebotol pocari pada Kagami.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kagami langsung menghabiskan botol itu.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini"

Kagami menatapnya tidak percaya. "Belum! Aku masih mau bermain lagi, tadi aku hampir menang!"

Aomine mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Permainan tambahan itu tidak gratis Kagami"

Kagami menggembungkan pipinya. Walau Aomine hanya memintanya traktir majiba atau membuatkan makan malam untuknya tapi tetap saja..

Iris navy menatap Kagami yang memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Ia ingin jahil sedikit boleh kan?

Aomine menyeringai, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari katungnya.

Mendengar sesuatu dibuka Kagami menoleh kearah Aomine. Menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Aomine tertawa. "Apa?"

Kagami menggeleng. Memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Mungkin kalian tidak tahu tapi, kelemahan Kagami adalah makanan. Yang pertama, cheeseburger dan.. tahukah kalian kalau Kagami suka permen strawberry? Yah, mungkin itulah kenapa bibirnya terasa begitu manis..

Huh? Tidak kok, Aomine tidak pernah mencicipinya. Mereka hanya teman...

Alex yang memberitahunya.

Dan.. ya, ia cemburu akan itu.

"Hoi, kau mau tidak?"Aomine memegang permen yang sudah terbuka itu. Kagami menoleh, mengangguk mantap.

"Aaaa~"Aomine memajukan tangannya. Mengkode Kagami untuk membuka mulutnya lebar.

"A-Aaaaaa~"Kagami mengerucutkan bibirnya namun akhirnya menurut.

Aomine menyeringai, memajukan tangannya sampai permen itu setengah masuk kedalam mulut Kagami.

Lalu menarik tangannya dengan cepat saat Kagami hendak menutup mulutnya. Lalu Aomine memasukkan permen itu ke mulutnya sendiri.

Aomine berniat untuk tertawa. Meledek wajah Kagami yang terlipat namun tidak jadi.

Kenapa? Karna ia tidak bisa.

Kagami menciumnya. Di bibir.

Uh.. tapi sepertinya itu bukan ciuman.

Aomine membeku, mulutnya terbuka. Kagami memasukkan lidahnya, mengambil permen merah muda itu dari mulut Aomine.

Lalu ia mundur. Mengeluarkan lidahnya, meledek Aomine.

Aomine tidak membalas. Ia masih membeku. Rasa bibir manis dan lembut itu masih menempel di lidahnya.

"Aomine, ini sudah hampir malam. Aku pulang ya-umfh"Aomine telah sadar dari lamunannya, mendorong Kagami dan menindihnya ke lantai.

"Bakagami.. kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini.."Aomine menyeringai, menunjuk juniornya yang terbangun.

Kagami menelan ludah. Wajahnya merah padam. Rupanya baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Melepaskan panther liar yang sedari dulu tertahan rantai _friendzone_.

.

.

 **A/N: Kok.. pendek.. (That's what she said!)/yha**

 **Maaf ya pendek :'v tadi lagi bengong dikelas makan permen terus yaa gitu tapi namanya juga ide terlintas sementara jadinya pendek.**

 **Btw, terimakasih sudah membaca~**


	5. Mark

Tim Seirin memasuki lapangan, disambut riuhnya tepuk tangan dan sorakan para penonton.

Pertandingan Touo dan Seirin selalu menyenangkan. Apalagi bagi ace utama kedua tim.

Tapi pertandingan ini tidak membakar semangat Kagami seperti biasanya. Ace Seirin itu berjalan di barisan paling belakang. Sejak tadi ia merunduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, nampak rona merah di pipinya.

Ini tengah hari. Matahari tepat berada di atas kepala. Cuacanya sangat cerah dan panas. Namun itu bukan alasan bagi Kagami untuk tidak memakai syal.

Ya, dia memakai syal.

Kuroko melirik sahabatnya kasihan. Teppei-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai dan pelatih sudah bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi. Namun ia hanya diam, tidak menjawab. Mereka hanya mengira Kagami terkena demam.

"Ayo semuanya, mentang-mentang kemarin latihannya kugandakan bukan berarti kalian boleh tidak berlatih sebelum pertandingan"Riko mengingatkan.

"Hai'!"Jawab semua serentak, langsung membuka jaket dan kaus, menyisakan jersey Seirin. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, mereka langsung berlatih masing-masing.

Sedangkan Kagami masih duduk di _bench._

"Hoi Kagami! Cepat ganti bajumu!. Lepaskan syal bodoh itu, disini suhunya 100 derajat celcius"

Kagami menggeleng, masih menunduk.

Kuroko berjalan mendekat. "Ada apa Kagami-kun? Jika ada masalah kau bisa cerita, mungkin kami bisa bantu"Katanya menenangkan.

Bahkan raut wajah Riko menjadi lebih bersahabat.

"...Tidak ada kok, hanya.. sakit pinggang"Gumam Kagami pelan, wajahnya memerah.

Riko menatapnya bingung sementara Kuroko menatapnya datar.

Lalu semua perhatian tertuju ke tim Touo.

Kepada seorang Aomine Daiki tepatnya.

Semua pasang mata terbelalak, bahkan Kagami mendongak.

Aomine berdiri membelakanginya. Dia sudah melepas jaket Touo dan kaosnya, menyisakan jersey timnya. Tangan dimnya mengusap tengkuknya, terlihat bekas gigitan dan cakaran di punggungnya. Bekas cakaran itu juga berada di lengan atasnya.

Wajah Kagami benar-benar merah. Ia berdiri sambil menatap Aomine tajam. Yang ditatap malah menyeringai kearahnya.

Kuroko menatap dua orang bodoh itu. Lalu berjalan kearah Kagami dan menarik syal di lehernya.

"Hyaah!"Kagami tidak sempat bertindak, syalnya terlepas. Menampakkan lehernya yang penuh bercak merah dan bekas gigitan.

Walau jarak mereka jauh namun Kagami bisa mendengar Aomine tertawa pelan. Buru-buru ia menutupi lehernya dengan kerah jaketnya.

Riko dan Kuroko tersenyum maklum.

"Sakit pinggang ya..."

.

.

 **A/N:HAHAHAHAHHAHAH haha ha.. ._. euu.. kenapa saya tertawa? Lupakan, lagi gaje. Kayak ffnya seperti biasa, absurd.**

 **Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca/sembah-sembah**

 **Dan saya mohon maaf atas typo dan kesalahan EYD yang tertera.**


	6. The Call

**The Call**

"Hyaaahh! Ugh, ayo! Pukul tendang Hyiaat!"Kagami berceloteh tidak jelas. Tangannya mencengkram _controller_ PS dengan kuat, jari-jarinya lincah menekan tombol. Disampingaya Aomine menggerutu, _controller_ yang ia gunakan sedikit rusak, tombolnya harus ditekan kuat agar berfungsi. Mereka berdua sedang berada di apartemen Kagami, baru saja bermain one-on-one seperti biasanya, lalu tiba-tiba hujan turun. Aomine memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Kagami sampai hujan reda.

"YeaAaAaAaAaAh!"Kagami berseru senang, karakter Aomine hanya memiliki sedikit nyawa. Satu pukulan teparlah dia.

 _grab_

"Eek!"Kagami tersentak, mepelaskan _controller_ PS-nya tanpa sengaja. Ia menatap Aomine tajam, ia baru saja meremas pantatnya.

Aomine menyeringai lebar, ini kesempatannya. Bar power karakternya sudah full, ia hanya harus menekan R3

 _Click_

BLUE PANTHER WINS! Huruf kapital berwarna merah terpampang di layar tv.

"Yeeess!"Aomine mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya.

Kagami memukul kepala Aomine. "Kau curang Aho! Itu tidak dihitung, tanding ulang!"

"Kau yang curang! Memberiku _controller_ cacat itu"Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk _controller_ yang tidak berdosa.

Kagami menggembungkan pipinya. Mana ia tahu kalau _controller_ itu rusak. Selama ini ia hanya main PS sendiri dan memakai _controller_ yang sama. Jadi ia memberikan yang itu pada Aomine.

 _Beep Beep Beeep_

Aomine mengambil handphone di kantung celananya. Menelan ludah saat melihat nama orang yang menelponnya.

Himuro Tatsuya. Yaah, sebenarnya nama yang terpampang di layar handphone itu adalah 'calon kakak ipar'

"Halo?"Jawab Aomine sopan, jarang-jarang Himuro menelponnya. Jadi ini kesempatannya mengambil hati calon kakak ipar.

"Halo Aomine, apa kau bersama Taiga?"Himuro terdengar khawatir.

Kagami menoleh mendengar nama kecilnya. Aomine sedang bicara dengan Tatsuya? Itu jarang terjadi.

Kagami menyeringai, ini kesempatannya untuk balas dendam.

Aomine melirik Kagami yang sedang menatapnya sambil menyeringai tidak jelas. "Ya, ada apa?"

Ia bisa mendengar Himuro menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, diluar hujan deras sekali aku taut sesuat terjadi padanya. Aku sudah mencoba menelponnya tapi dia tidak menjawab"

"Oh.., tadi aku juga ingin menghubunginya. Bertanya dia sudah sampai lapangan atau belum tapi tida dijawab. Saat aku sudah bertemu dengannya, dia bilang handphonenya rusak"

"Rusak?"

"Hmm, tapi tidak parah. Besok sudah bisa diambil dari service-nya"

"Ok kalau begitu Taiga sedang apa?"

"Dia-"

"Aaahh!"Aomine terbelalak, tiba-tiba Kagami mendesah disampingnya.

Himuro tidak merespon, begitu juga Aomine. Mereka berdua membeku.

"Aaaahh! Ah! D-daiki! Ah! Jangan kasar, berhenti! Ahh, ngaah-haah!"Kagami terus mendesah, sesekali bergerak membuat sofa berderit.

Aomine diam. Ia bisa merasakan aura hitam Himuro menembus handphonenya.

"...Aomine.."

Aomine tidak menjawab, ia menelan ludah. Kagami masihh mendesah-desah disampingnya.

"Kau.. mati"

 _Beeeeeepppp_

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Hai ._. gatau mau ngomong apa, makasih sudah membaca dan maaf atas typo and friends bikaus ngeditnya cuman sekalii ._. itu aja uh.. bye ' ')/**


	7. Pictures

**Picture.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu lagi cheeseburger masuk ke mulutnya. Padahal mulutnya masih penuh dengan kentang goreng.

Saus tomat menempel di sekitar mulut dan jarinya.

Ia pun langsung menjilatnya.

Di dalam iris navy gerakan itu terlihat menggoda. Ia menyeringai lalu menjilat bibirnya yang entah kenapa kering melihat adegan itu.

Dengan perlahan ia mengambil handphonenya dan membuka kamera. Tidak lupa mengecilkan volume agar tidak terdengar suara _click_

Dan.. yap.

"Aomine?"Kagami menelan makanan di mulutnya. Bingung menatap Aomine yang senyum-senyum melihat handphonenya.

"hm?"Jawab Aomine tanpa mendongak.

Kagami mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Apa handphone lebih penting darinya?

Ia tahu Aomine bukan tipe orang yang punya banyak socmed dan teman maya. Ia hanya mengggunakan hp sebatas sms, telpon, game dan foto-foto mai-chan.

Jika Aomine menatap handphonenya tanpa henti bisa jadi ia sedang memandangi o to the pai. Tai jika sambil senyum-senyum dan jarinya terus menyentuh layar. Itu berarti ia sedang chatingan kan?

Ditambah sambil senyum-senyum. Pasti seseorang yang sangat spesial. Aomine selalu terlihat bosan dalam apapun. Yah mungkin ia menyeringai saat mereka bermain one-on-one di kasur maupun lapangan.

"Aomine.. kau sedang apa sih?"Kagami mencondongkan tubuhnya, berusaha mengintip layar hp.

Aomine mundur, bersandar ke kursi. "Tidak sedang apa-apa"Jawabnya dengan mata masih tertuju pada layar hp.

Kagami menggembbungkan pipinya. "Chattan sama siapa?"

"Siapa juga yang chattan"Jawabnya tidak peduli lalu ia tertawa pelan.

Kagami meremas burgernya. "Kalau gitu kau sedang apa aho?!"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa"

Perempatan berkendut di keningnya. "Sini aku mau lihat!"Kagami bangkit tangan kanannya menggapai-gapai, sementara yang satu lagi masih memegang burger yang baru satu kali digigit.

"Tidak"Aomine menyeringai, menjauhkan hpnya jari jangkauan Kagami. Aksi mereka itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aominee!"Kagami berusaha mengambilnya lagi namun Aomine menghindar.

Kagami menyerah. Ia masih kesal menatap Aomine yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Setelah lima menit otaknya bekerja keras akhirnya sebuah lampu menyala diatas kepalanya.

"Daiki.."

Aomine bergidik. Dengan takut-takut ia mengalihkan pandanganya dari hpnya.

Apalagi kalau bukan jurus puppy eyes yang ia keluarkan jika tidak mendapat apa yang ia mau.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat sebentar.."

Aomine menelan ludah. "Tidak!"

"Daiki.."

Aomine menggeleng tegas. Pipinya terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi kan..? kau sudah menemukan orang lain lalu tidak bisa berhenti berbicara dengannya.."

Kagami salah paham. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa memberikan handphonenya pada Kagami. Ia bisa saja memberi password atau apalah. Tapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan sekarang.

"Daiki.. aku akan lakukan apapun.."

Dan, BOOM

Fantasinya meledak seperti bom di hiroshima.

 _Melakukan apapun.._

Sementara Aomine sibuk dengan imajinasinya, Kagami langsung mengambil handphonenya. Melirik Aomine sebentar memastikan kalau ia belum sadar.

Yosh, Aomine tidak memakai password. Tentu saja, ia tidak peduli orang tahu ia menyimpan foto ena-ena.

Setelah puas memeriksa kotak masuk Kagami menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah ia salah.

Tapi kenapa Aomine senyum-senyum tidak jelas tadi?

Kagami membuka daftar aplikasi yang baru saja dibuka.

Galeri.

Kagami menghela nafas lagi. _Pasti Mai-chan, harusnya ia tahu._

Seketika wajahnya merah padam. Yang ia temukan bukan yang ia pikirkan.

Itu fotonya!. Yang baru saja diambil adalah barusan saat ia mengunyah makanan, dan Aomine menambah telinga kucing di foto itu. Di foto yang lain ia sedang tidur di sofa, dia sedang memasak, mukanya yang memerah, tersenyum, berkeringat, menangis, marah, dan masih banyak lagi. Lalu ia men _scroll_ ke bawah.

Kagami hampir saja membanting hp itu. Di bagian bawah ada foto ia sedang melakukan 'meniup kerja'(in english), ada ia sedang menungging dan bagian belakangya terekspos, ada saat ia sedang mandi, tertidur di bath-up, hanya memakai apron, 'bermain kuda-kudaan'.

Entah bagaimana Aomine mengambil semua foto itu tapi ia merasa sangat malu dan... sedikit bahagia.

"Ahomine.. Hentai!"Teriaknya dengan wajah memerah sambil melempar hp itu ke wajah Aomine yang masih berkhayal sesuatu.

Dan sebagai hukumannya ia tidak mau melakukan 'ena' bulan ini.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Maaf untuk semua typo en friends, hanya melalui satu pengeditan dan terima kasih sudah membaca.**


	8. Rain

**Rain**

"Taiki-chan belum pulang?"Tanya seorang sensei pada anak kecil yang sedang duduk sambil menatap hujan.

Taiki menggeleng. "Papa mama belum datang"

Sensei itu tersenyum "Mau sensei antar tidak?"Tanyanya lembut, mengingat hampir semua muridnya sudah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

Taiki menggeleng lagi.

"Kalau gitu sensei duluan ya! Bye bye~"Sensei itu membuka payungnya, melambaikan tangan pada Taiki sambil berjalan.

"Bye.."Balas Taiki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tak lama setelah sensei itu pergi, terlihat dua orang laki-laki berlari kearahnya. Yang satu bersurai crimson berlari sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan, dan yang satu lagi bersurai navy mengikuti dari belakang dengan ekspresi malas.

Melihat itu Taiki langsung mengambil payung kecil dari tasnya. Membukanya, lalu berlari kecil ke arah laki-laki crimson itu.

"Mama!"Seru Taiki senang sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yang dipanggil tersenyum sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya. Taiki berjinjit sambil memegang payungnya, berusaha menutupi kepala 'mamanya' dari hujan.

Kagami berjongkok agar Taiki bisa memayunginya. "Nee.. sudah aku bilang kan, jangan panggil aku seperti itu"Kagami mengelus rambut Taiki sayang.

"Tapi, Taiki maunya panggil mama saja.."Taiki mengeructukan bibirnya.

Kagami tertawa, mengacak rambut Taiki lalu mengecup pipi tembemnya.

Yang di belakang sana menatap tajam, lalu berlari ke arah Kagami dan Taiki. Ia membuka jaket yang menutupi seragam polisinya lalu memakaikannya ke Kagami.

"Dingin"Katanya singkat saat Kagami menatapnya bigung. Lalu memeluk Kagami, menjauhkannya dari Taiki.

Taiki menggembungkan pipinya, mendekat kearah Kagami lalu memegang tangannya. Menatap tajam Aomine yang mencium puncak kepala Kagami.

Aomine balas menatap tajam, seakan berkata 'Kagami hanya milikku, tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya walaupun itu anakku sendiri'

Kagami tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.


	9. Tadaima

**Tadaima**

 _Tok tok tok_

Ia menunggu pintu itu terbuka dengan tidak sabar. Sejak tadi ia tersenyum- walau lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai.

Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan kekasih hatinya untuk bertarung di medan perang, ia kembali.

Ia pulang. Akhirnya bisa melihat senyuman malaikatnya itu, memakan masakannya yang dibuat malaikatnya. Akhirnya ia kembali.

"Siapa..?"Seorang anak kecil mengintip dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Sebenarnya ia membenci anak itu. Karena dia, ia tidak bisa bermesraan seenaknya dengan Taiga. Tapi kali ini moodnya sedang baik jadi.. "Ini papa Taiki-chan!"

Taiki membuka pintu lalu memeluk papanya. "Tapi katanya papa sudah mati!"Katanya polos.

"Hee..?! kata siapa?"Daiki tersenyum menatap wajah bingung anaknya.

"Kata kotak ajaib!"

Dia memang _hampir_ mati. Saat pesawat tempur kembali ke Jepang, pesawat itu meledak. Semua penumpang pun terjatuh ke samudra. Entah bagaimana nasib yang lainnya tapi Daiki berhasil menemukan pulau kecil. Ia bertahan hidup disana lalu membuat sinyal SOS agar kapal yang melintas mendekat.

Pasti Taiki tidak sengaja melihat Taiga yangs edang menonton berita.

 _Taiga.._

Ia hampir lupa tujuan utamanya.

"Dimana mama?"Tanya Daiki sambil melongok ke dalam.

Taiki melepaskan pelukan Daiki lalu berlari ke dalam sambil berteriak "Mama! Mama!"

Daiki tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya.

"D-daiki..?"

Daiki tersenyum lebar mendengar suara itu. "Tai-ga.."Senyumnya hilang begitu saja melihat Taiki menuntun Taiga yang kedua matanya tertutup.

"Mama nangis terus sih, jadinya gabisa liat deh"Kata Taiki polos.

Dia terdampar di pulau itu selama seminggu, pasti Taiga benar-benar khawatir. "Taiga.."Daiki memeluk Taiga.

"Daiki.."

Daiki memegang tangan Taiga, meletakkan tangan itu di wajahnya. Membiarkan tangan itu meraba wajahnya. "Ini aku Taiga, suamimu. Tadaima.."Kata Daiki dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Taiga balas memeluk. Daiki bisa merasakan ia menangis sambil tersenyum. "Okaeri Aho.."


	10. I want to see you(r face)

**I want to see you(r face)**

"Mnnggh.. Mfh-ah!"Kagami mendesah antara kesakitan dan keenakan. Ia mencengkram bantal dengan erat, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Aomine menatap datar lelaki dibawahnya. Mereka sudah sering melakukan ini. Saaangat sering, tapi entah kenapa Aomine belum merasa puas.

Tidak, bukan karena Kagami laki-laki dan ia menyukai dada besar. Ia suka melakukan ini dengan Kagami hanya saja..

"Kagami.."

"Ha-haa?!"Jawab Kagami diantara desahan.

"Jangan tutupi wajahmu, aku ingin lihat"Aomine berusaha menjauhkan bantal itu dari wajah Kagami.

"Nnnnh!"Kagami menggeleng, mencengkram bantal-chan lebih erat.

Aomine menghela nafas. Mereka sering melakukannya tapi mereka tidak pernah melihat wajah satu sama lain saat melakukan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau aku melihat wajahmu?"

"K-karna, ah! Itu memalukan Aho! Nngh..!"

Aomine berhenti menggerakkan pinggangnya.

"A-aomine!"

"Lepaskan dulu bantal bodoh itu"

Kagami bergeming, tidak melepaskan bantal kesayangannya. Sebenarnya itu bantal yang selalu Aomine pakai saat tidur.

"Taiga.. aku ingin melihat wajahmu"

Kagami masih bergeming.

"Bukankah akan terasa lebih romantis jika kita melihat satu sama lain?"

"A-aku.. tidak tahu"

"Taiga.."Kali ini cengkramannya melemas, Aomine dengan mudah menyingkirkan bantal itu dan melemparnya ke pojok ruangan. Bantal itu pun pundung karena tidak lagi dipeluk macan unyu.

Aomine tersenyum- bukan menyeringai. "Tenanglah sayang, rasa sakitnya malah akan hilang jika begini"

Dan Aomine menggerakkan pinggangnya lagi, kali ini lebih cepat.

Kagami mendesah lebih keras, karena gerakan Aomine yag lebih cepat dan juga karena mulutnya tidak disumpal bantal seperti tadi.

"Kau terlihat lebih lezat Taiga, aku jadi ingin memakanmu.."Aomine menggigit leher Kagami membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Lalu Aomine menjilat bekas gigitan itu, mengecupnya beberapa kali agar rasa sakit itu hilang.

"Aomine, a-aku..-ngaaahhh!"Belum selesai ia bicara, Kagami mengeluarkan cairannya.

Aomine menelan ludah melihat wajahnya. Kagami terlihat seratus kali lebih indah dengan ekspresi itu.

Aomine tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Melihat wajah Kagami yang seperti itu membuatnya mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Kagami.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Kagami mengambil bantal lainnya dan menutupi wajahnya lagi.

Aomine menghela nafas "Taiga~ Ayolah.."

Kagami menggeleng, tadi itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Tadi itu tidak terlalu buruk kan..?"

Kagami diam sebelum mengangguk, Aomine tersenyum. "Hee..? benarkah?"

"D-diam!"

Aomine berhasil menyingkirkan bantal itu, memperlihatkan wajah Kagami yang memerah dengan mata yang sedikit berair.

"Sekali lagi?"


End file.
